


Fears and Nightmares

by StupidPotato159



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, Prickle Posse, holy shit i cant do four of my classes because of software issues, i mean no shit i named it nightmares in my notepad, lets cheer up with shadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPotato159/pseuds/StupidPotato159
Summary: Shadow wakes up to find himself alone.In the dark.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Wade Whipple
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Fears and Nightmares

Shadow peeked his head out of the doorway, looking either way and then straight in front of him with ears flat.

it was so dark.

he could barely see the outline of his hand, mouth slightly parted to allow the black arms-like tongue, green and very slightly glowing to give him some sort of light. hell, even walking across the guest room had taken careful steps to not slip on what was definitely not a plushie of an orca whale he got from that one water zoo, and the legos that Sonic had left carelessly scattered around his room after their playdate.

it wasn't right to bother his..roommate, not at this ungodly hour.sure, the closet seemed like it could spew black, spindly monsters every second he looked at it despite it being very much so closed and the impending doom of men in white coats raiding the house while the moon was at his brightest was a low but very much so possibility, but it was fine.

Shadow suddenly realized the door was left open behind him and panicked, closing it with a quickly regretted loud click, pupils getting smaller by the minute as he pushed his back against the wooden object, starting to talk to himself in small mutters in a hope to drown out the horrible quiet ringing through his ears, hoping no one heard that.

"This is fine.this is fine.this is fine. there's nothing wrong, your couch-surfing with a cop of a small town with two other aliens on it that may or may not have angered the government.this is fine, oh no ohnoohno-"

Shadow suddenly paused as he saw a shadow in the window across the hall, quite far away as it led to another room, but he could swear he could see a person there. staring, watching.he was too scared to speak. he wasn't supposed to be scared, he was the ultimate lifeform, why did his stomach feel weird he hated this, he didn't like it!

who cared if he was bugging Wade, who knew what worse could happen?!

Shadow ran the mere few steps to the other side of the hallway and opened the door, fumbling for a few seconds and glad it wasn't locked, slamming the door behind him with a sigh of panicked relief.he looked over and saw that Wade was already stirring from the loud bang Wade's door made being shut, whimpering and walking over to the man in black and orange plaid. "M...Mr.Wade?"

"mmmh, yeah? why are you up at..." the groggy man sat up, brushing his messy hair back with his fingers as he glanced over at the digital clock, only to realize it didn't matter when he saw how distraught Shadow was.his quills were no doubt messier than they had gotten it tamed at one point, eyes panicked and glancing to the dark corners of the room, clear liquid built up in the corners and arms grabbing at themselves across his chest hard enough to see the claws underneath puncture and peirce his red and black pj's, amusingly matching Wade's.

Wade picked up Shadow from under the arms and helped him onto the bed, sighing softly when the child wrapped himself around the human's chest before he could even let go, opting to hug him instead." you want to talk about it?"

a small shake and Wade smiled with a twinge of worry, patting his head and maneuvering to lay down without budging Shadow too much." kay, how about tomorrow I call in late and we go get pancakes?" he didn't get a response on that one, but Shadow seemed a lot more calm so he just scritched behind the black-furred ear, smiling more at the soft purrs that came afterward.


End file.
